


South Detroit University

by Megalomaniacal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, M/M, More tags to be added, One Night Stands, Simon and Daniel are twins, The RKs are triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: Gavin Reed, criminal justice major at South Detroit University, was bringing everything he owned with him to college. Twenty years old and with a rather suspicious acceptance letter to the college he’d dreamed of as a teen, and statement that his expenses were “taken care of.”I’ll try to update this as often as I am able, but it may not be much
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor/Daniel (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), North/Original Chloe | RT600, Tina Chen/Chloe (Cassandra), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	South Detroit University

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this as often as I can, I really will, but I make no promises.

Gavin moved himself into his dorm. No parents, no siblings, no friends or significant others. Just him and his shitty, beat-up old car, and a couple of old duffel bags and boxes he’d shoved his shit into. 

Gavin Reed, criminal justice major at South Detroit University, was bringing everything he owned with him to college. Twenty years old and with a rather suspicious acceptance letter to the college he’d dreamed of as a teen, and statement that his expenses were “taken care of.” 

He knew why. He knew who pulled the strings. But he hadn’t asked for it, and he wasn’t about to go contact the person who did it. He’d take it, but fuck if he’d be sending any thank you notes. 

“Hi there! Are you in Dove Hall?” 

A blonde girl was stood outside his car, talking to him through the open window. He nodded, glancing at the sidewalk covered in squares drawn in chalk. 

“Perfect! You can keep your car parked right here while you unload your stuff! What room are you?” 

He put his shitty car in park and opened the door, stepping out. “Uh. Room 107? First floor, I think?” 

“Perfect! You’ll be putting your stuff on that square.” She pointed to a pink chalk square close to the building entrance. “My name is Chloe, I’m the floor one resident assistant! So you’ll be seeing me plenty!” 

She was so cheery that Gavin couldn’t help but awkwardly smile at her. There were other students moving around outside, going from car to square and square to the building. 

“I can unload your car if you want to go get your room key!” She offered, gesturing toward the door of the residence hall. “There’s a table right inside with our residence hall director and another one of the resident assistants! Go to them, okay?” 

He nodded and opened the door to the backseat for her, heading into the building and stopping at the table she’d told him about. Another blonde girl who looked almost identical to the first smiled at him, sitting next to a woman who looked to be in her low thirties. 

“Name?”

“Gavin Reed.” He replied, watching as they shifted through their little boxes of envelopes, finally stopping and pulling one out. The blonde handed it to him. 

“Nice to meet you, Gavin! I’m Cassandra, the third floor resident assistant.” She said with a smile. “Your student ID card and room key are in this envelope. The numbers on the back of the envelope below your name are your mailbox number and combination. If you need any more help, just let me know!”

“Thanks..” He smiled awkwardly at her. “Uh... which side is my room?”

There was a glass door on each of the four walls of the lobby, two across from each other leading to separate long hallways, and the other two being exits to outside. She gestured to the one on his right. 

“Down this hallway, the second to last room on your right.” 

“Alright, thank you.” He headed down the hall, ready to unlock his door, but it was already wide open and there were four people standing in it. Three of them looked fucking identical, and one was an older black woman. They seemed to be in some sort of argument, so Gavin quickly went back down the hall and outside before they noticed. 

His bags and boxes were all piled on his square of sidewalk when he went back outside, and Chloe was picking some up and carrying them in. She flashed him a smile and he somewhat smiled back, grabbing what was left of his stuff- fuck, Chloe was strong if she’d taken almost all of it- and headed in after her. 

There was no turning around and avoiding what seemed to be his roommate’s arguing family now, so after Chloe placed his stuff on the floor outside the door and walked away, he awkwardly shuffled inside to start piling it on top of his bed. Four pairs of eyes turned to look at him, three brown and one piercing blue. One of the sets of brown eyes looked almost... red? The woman he assumed to be their mother was looking at him disapprovingly, as were two of the boys, and one of the guys with brown eyes was looking at him a goofy smile. 

Fuck, he hoped his roommate was the smiling one. 

“Uh... hi.” He finally spoke up as he tossed his last bag onto the bed. “I’m Gavin?”

“Ah, Mr. Reed.” The woman said, voice even and cold. “It’s... nice to meet you.”

“You too.” He reached out to shake her hand, but she just eyed it with slight annoyance and didn’t shake it. He let it fall back to his side. 

“I’m Connor!” The smiling one spoke up. “I’m on the second floor, with Sixty.” He pointed at the one with reddish-tinted eyes. 

“With Colin.” Amanda corrected, and Gavin’s brain slowly processed the fact that this meant he was rooming with the blue eyed one. The one who looked like he would rather be anywhere but in that room looking at Gavin, eyes cold and calculating. The tallest, most muscular, most intimidating of the three. 

“And this is my baby brother, Nines!” Connor wrapped an arm around the intimidating one. 

Baby brother?

“Uh... hi. I’m Gavin.” Gavin said again, immediately wishing he could jump out the window and fucking run. 

“So you’ve said.” Amanda said coolly. “Do you have your parents with you? I’d like to meet them.” 

“Uh... no. They couldn’t make it.” Gavin said, turning to start unpacking his stuff. The closet was big, build into the wall next to the door with an empty curtain rod across the top. The bed was raised with two sets of drawers underneath, each having three drawers to make a total of six. His desk was at the end of the bed with a spinning chair pushed in at it. His roommate- Nines?- appeared to be unpacked already.

“Connor.” Amanda said, now talking to her son. “His name is Conan, not Nines. And he is Colin, not Sixty. You need to stop with those stupid names.”

“... okay, mom.” He heard Connor reply softly. He blocked them out as he began putting his clothes into the drawers, setting a lockbox in the back of his sock drawer. He left his other box in his bag, not wanting to unpack it with so many people around. 

He put his towels on the lower of the two closet shelves, along with his extra set of bedsheets. The other set was placed on the bed to put on later, along with a mattress cover. As he emptied and collapsed his bags, he stood on the chair and shoved them onto the top shelf of the closet. He could feel multiple sets of eyes watching him. 

“Gavin Reed.” He heard as he piled his school supplies on his desk, looping the plastic bag handle over the short post at one of the corners of his bed. 

He turned, looking at Amanda. “Yeah?”

“You’ve not yet spoken to your roommate.” 

“He hasn’t spoken to me.” Gavin snapped back, getting sick of her pompous attitude. Who the hell brought their whole fucking family to stand in the room and stare as their roommate unpacked? 

Connor’s smile faltered, and Sixty actually snorted. “Yeah, Nines, you haven’t spoken to him.” 

“I’m Conan Stern.” His roommate finally spoke up, his mother glaring at Sixty- Colin. 

“Great. Cool. I’m gonna finish unpacking now.” Gavin turned back to his stuff, putting his laptop bag in one of the two small drawers under the desk. That left him with one bag left on his bed, full of personal items. He moved it to his desk so he could make his bed. 

“Connor, Colin, we should return to your room. I believe we have some things to finish unpacking. Conan, call me if you need me.” Amanda said, her tone leaving no room for argument. 

“Bye Gavin.” Connor smile and waved, but neither Amanda nor Colin followed his example as they left, and Amanda shut the door on the way out. The room went silent. 

“So... are you triplets?” Gavin asked some time later as he finished smoothing out his comforter atop his bed. Conan was now sat at his desk, doing something on his laptop, but looked up at Gavin as he spoke. 

“Yes. We are triplets.”

“Why’d Connor call you his baby brother then?” 

“I was born nine hours after him and Sixty.” Conan looked back at his laptop. 

“Is that why he called you Nines?”

“Yes.” 

“Why’d he call your other brother Sixty?”

“He was born exactly sixty seconds after Connor.”

“Oh.” Gavin was trying to initiate conversation here, but evidently Conan wasn’t interested. “Should I call you Nines or Conan?” 

He hesitated for a moment. “Nines is fine. Only my mother calls me Conan.”

“She seems like a bitch.” 

Conan- Nines- fixed him with an icy stare. “She’s my mother.” 

“Well, that doesn’t make her not a bitch. My mom is a bitch.”

“Is that why she didn’t come with you?” 

Gavin glared at him. “That’s none of your business.” 

“Don’t insult my family and I won’t. Don’t bother me, and I won’t bother you.” 

“Fine. Fuck you too.” Gavin said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He didn’t have anyone to text or call that he’d arrived, so he opened up social media and started scrolling. He wasn’t doing it for long, however, when he had to get up to answer a knock on the door. It was Chloe, smiling brightly at him. 

“Hi Gavin! Sorry to bother you, but now that you’ve unpacked, we need you to move your car so other students can pull up into that space.” 

“Oh, shit. Yeah. Sorry.” He grabbed his keys off his desk, fumbling to add his room key to the ring, and headed outside. His shitty old car was waiting for him, loudly grumbling as he started it. 

“Piece of shit.” He grumbled, driving it down to student parking, a good five minute walk from his dorm building. Campus parking was absolute shit, apparently, and he ended up finding a space in what had to be one of the worst spots in the lot. After he parked, as he was walking back to his dorm, his eyes caught on a bright white Mercedes. It was beautiful, obviously new and expensive, and the license plate read ‘nines’. No fucking way. 

Fucking spoiled prick. 

Gavin’s mood just got worse as he walked back to his dorm, seeing all the students and their parents and friends, all smiles and laughter and excitement, talking about shit like going out for dinner and buying more stuff for their rooms. He struggled to unlock his door once he got back to the dorm, fumbling with his keys, and was flustered and angry by the time he got in. He wouldn’t admit it, but being alone hurt. It hurt him and his pride. He could pretend he was just an independent person, but he knew he really just didn’t have anybody. 

He looked at the door, at the two little robot paper cutouts with speech bubbles. One saying “Hello, my name is Gavin!” and the other saying “Hello, my name is Conan!” He snickered softly to himself. They were kind of cute. 

“Could you quiet down? I’m trying to work.” 

Gavin looked over at Nines. He’d known the guy for what, an hour? And he’d proven to be a complete ass. 

“Oh sure, prick, sorry. Let me not breath too loudly and interrupt whatever the fuck work you have three days before classes even start.” 

Nines huffed loudly, turning his gaze to glare at Gavin. 

“You gonna be like this all semester? Shut in and demanding silence?”

“I’m starting to wonder how we got paired together. Connor and Sixty chose each other, but I thought going random would be best. Obviously, I made a mistake-“

“Oh, fuck off.” Gavin snapped. “I really got placed with the worst triplet, huh?”

Nines grit his teeth, visibly annoyed, but forced himself to a neutral expression rather quickly. “Connor is much more tolerant of assholes. I suppose he would’ve been a better match.”

“You’re fucking insufferable.” Gavin grabbed the personal bag he hadn’t unpacked, sitting on the floor in front of the bottom drawer on the first set and pulling it open. He glanced over at Nines to make sure his roommate wasn’t looking before carefully placing his more personal belongings- each wrapped in their own separate ziploc bag- into the drawer. When he finally had the bag emptied and the drawer closed, he couldn’t help but breath out a small sigh of relief. 

He moved to sit on the bed again and spared a look at Nines’s side of the room. Fucking immaculate, not a thing out of place, everything looking crisp and new and clean. 

“We can share the microfridge.” Nines spoke up, noticing Gavin looking. It was a mini fridge with a freezer and a microwave attached on top. “Don’t worry about paying me back. My mother paid for it.” 

“Uh... thanks.”

“But don’t even think about touching anything else of mine.” Nines warned, looking straight at Gavin. “Or I’ll break your wrist.”

Gavin stared at him in shock for a moment before changing his expression to a glare. 

“Same to you, bitch.”


End file.
